land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Fyre City ( A Dianite's tale..)
[ Introduction ] This is a little side story/ quest it's mainly for Tom (Syndicate) but other people will have to join in this story too as it takes four players to complete this story. Also I made this in nostalgia of the minecraft project, but if people feel like frye city doesn't suit the realm of Mianite and shouldn't be included then just tell me an I'll change it. ;) Also ALL feedback is welcome! [ The Story ] Dianite Summons his followers (Tom, Nade etc..) aswell any others so long there is four people to the Dianite Temple for a "Task", once his followers have arrived at Dianite temple without saying a word Dianite teleports them to a large circular room with decoration on the walls as if it were a Mianite temple. In the centre of this room is a bed with its pillow facing the sun-set next to it is a chest. The room has four arch ways that look at upon Fyre City.. A city that was once thrived under the rule of its kings and its lord Mianite, a city that was full of wealth and greed followed by with expert health care systems to keep the people healthy and the city clean. Only.. the city had long been destroyed.. The walls of this city that once protected the people from the un-dead monsters had been obliterated into bits, the houses, shops, churches & graveyards are left looking in despair. The Docks are in ruins except for one pole that holds the pirate flag up high.. Once our players are inside this room Dianite speaks to his followers and tells them too.. "Find the blade that I forged to safeguard this once despairing city.." "You can not fail.." Once that is said Dianite shall leave the game.. Inside the chest beside the bed shall be a book named "A Royal nameless" When this book is opened it shall read. " Here is where the nameless King is left in rest.. When the sun has awoken the sleeping king shall be buried 10 feet under.. With an eagle statue as his headstone in memory of his loyalty to the lord (Mianite). After the ceremony of this fallen king has finished and the people now look to a new king, the crown and all its thorns shall befall onto his son Prince Furia.." Once the book has been read red stone shall activate and stairs shall unlock at the edge of this circular room, the stairs will lead the players down beneath the room and they will see a underground tower.. A path shall lead them to the entrance of this tower. When the players enter the tower they will enter a hollowed out room they will find another chest in the middle of the room with a book that is named "19/06/96bc" " I feel like this is the last piece of fyre that can be saved... My father is dead.. And I'm next in line.. a prince is honoured to lead his city my father once told me.. But this is all but a hellish nightmare conjured from that wicked mother of mine.. I saw what what she did that night.. at the annual feast of rejoice for the lord (Mianite). A witch filled with insanity.. worshiping a goddess that can see all.. Maybe that's why she poured that purple liquid into my fathers wine, I guess it doesn't matter now once I have the crown of this doomed city I shall have her BANISHED! But.. then it's just a game of patience.. staring into the abyss of the sea waiting to see that sail.. I still remember what that letter said.. even if my father burned it and yelled "Petty pirates.." to the entire kingdom I still remember what it said.. "Argh.. Ye cant keep your booty safe forever king.. Once ye ar no more shall we come.." This message was given to us after the pirates had failed once again to invade our land.. Haha is kind of funny to me now that I think about it the amount of times pirates have tried and failed! Although they nearly got through last time.. Our navy went off to fight these pirates while they were still in sea, my father sent 15 boats to fight.. Half of our entire fleet and they came back in victory but only 2 boats came back... The men that served us spoke of one name.. Captain Black Eye.. They say he survived and rowed away when the battle had only just began! I fear that myself and this city is just waiting for the end to come.. It's only a matter of time before word reaches the pirates that I am now in power, only question is.. how much time.. -Prince (Soon to be King) Furia." The players should find a button on the wall in which once pushed, the floor shall retract and the players shall fall a long way into the centre of the first dungeon. A sign should read "What you see in front of you are moments of the end of this city.." And above the sign shall be a glass box and in the box shall show the thrown and a crown. The dungeon is a maze that is filled with mobs, the players will have to find four pressure plates in the maze and one of the players must stand on it and fend off the mobs until each player is standing on a pressure plate. Once all the pressure plates are activated the players should be teleported to the next dungeon.. Where another sign will say.. " Bare in mind, as you journey deeper & deeper death will follow and chase you in bigger & bigger hoards! " In the centre of the this dungeon inside the glass box like from the first dungeon shall have Mianite's head in the box. A chest next to the sign is a book that is named. " Down Down. " " The people of frye now look upon the divinity that is our great Prince Furia for our new leader and connector to our great lord Mianite! The crown is now upon King Furia's head, the new king takes his place at the thrown. "My people wondered what would be my first oreder.. I could see it in their eyes as I sat there in my fathers thrown now owned by me.. -King Furia" The people brought the new king gifts mainly gifts that are believed to bring good luck.. Except the King's mother who brought rather an odd gift.. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE... my mother.. another Royal brings me a spider's eye from the potion masters for a gift to a new KING! The insanity of this women.. claiming that this evil eye is a gift form the goddess Ianite as she wishes me luck too.. -King Furia" The king made his first order once his mother presented that gift.. "Mother.. you are hearby BANISHED FROM THIS KINGDOM TO NEVER RETURN! -King Furia" The guards dragged her and threw her into the wilderness.." The players will have to repeat the process of the first dungeon only the intensity of the mobs will have been increased. Again once all pressure plates have been activated the players shall be teleported to the next dungeon. The third dungeon shall be a parkour, the players shall be teleported to one side of the dungeon and will have to make it to the other side in order to get the next book and to push the button to proceed to the next dungeon. The book in the third dungeon shall be named. "At last." And the glass box shall have a pirate flag inside of it. "The week long festival to behold the new king was filled with sorrow to what the king had done to his own mother.. But on the 6th day of the festival the sorrow, the music and the slow pitiful dancing stopped.. The King and the people could see the black sails on the horizons and the city was torn between staring at the pirates incoming, looking up to the king for help and running to the wall of the city to escape.. "At last I could see them.. Finally the torture was over. -King Furia" The king ordered the navy to attack.. But the Captains screamed at the king saying that it would be no use they could not prepare to attack before the pirates got to the docks.. And before the sun had even reached the centre of the sky the pirates fought with the army of frye on the docks of frye.. "My army is failing.. oh lord please no.. no.. HELP ME MIANITE.. MY LORD PLEASE HELP ME AND YOUR CITY..!" The pirates swept through the army and the city like wind.." Once the players have completed this dungeon and have pushed the button they should be teleported to the centre of the fourth and final dungeon. Where I sign will say. "This one is a race to the end!" This dungeon is a maze but with no mobs each player has a designated one quarter of a maze to find a button. But only Tom's (Syndicate's) Part of the maze has a button that actually works. The book in the chest of this dungeon is named. "What a King should never do..." The glass box in this dungeon is empty.. " The city of frye was burning.. The shops were being robbed.. The people were being slaughtered, and the king stood on top of the city wall looking at the carnage that he allowed to befall onto his people because he would not take arms and fight.. "WHERE IS OUR LORD NOW..! Is this what he had planned for us form the beginning..? There's only one thing that I can do to even have the possibility to save my kingdom.. -King Furia" The king got on his knees and prayed to the god of the godless himself.. Dianite.. " I DENOUNCE OUR FAITH TO MIANITE AND I GIVE MYSELF TO YOU MY LORD.. DIANITE!" The king screamed at the top of his mortal voice.. " IF YOU SAVE US FROM THIS FATE I WILL FOREVER BE IN YOUR SERVICE..." The people looked up at the King as if he had gone as insane as his mother.. But.. the clouds went dark and the sun light had dimmed to a red mist that hallowed the city. Dianite came to King Furia and gave him this proposition.. "I will give you the weapon to save your city.. But you will be forever in my command and will no longer be king in this world but a servant in my realm.." The king accepted and the Lord Dianite gave him The Blade of Frye, and with it he slain the pirates.. Even the great evil of Captain Black Eye was now defeated.. But.. Of course when the feeling of wielding such a powerful weapon hits you.. it takes over you.. Not only did the King slay the pirates but the rest of his kingdom as well.. and when it was done and the King dropped his weapon that was gifted to him. He completed the agreement that was made and became a servant to Dianite.. " Once Tom (Syndicate) has found and pressed the button (Which may take a while depending how hard the maze is..) He will be teleported to the final room where the other three players will be teleported back home. Once Tom has entered the room Dianite shall re-enter the game, syndicate should see the The Blade of Frye in a item holder on the wall. Dianite shall message tom about he side of the story.. "He was so scared.." "I've ripped out Ianite's heart and even he was more scared then her.." "I gave him the chance to save his people and he failed.." "So now he blames me for his failure all that time ago.." "Even to this day.. I still have no idea why Mianite didn't act to save his people.." "I think it's obvious what you have to do my warrior.. Take the Blade of Frye and slay Furia before he kills anymore people and blames it on me.." Tom gets teleported back to his home with the Blade of Frye.. Conclusion I hope you enjoyed this little possible story! :) Any feedback is welcome and I hope that anyone from Mianite sees this! Thanks for reading! :D Also if you can tweet it around to try and get it recognised! Thanks for reading!